Hidden talent
by Mosquito
Summary: Scully has a hidden talent and finally shows Mulder what it is


Title: Hidden Talent (a.k.a. F is for Father's Day)  
  
Author: Mosquito  
  
Date: 16-02-02  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Scully has another hidden talent… but who would have ever expected it.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, but rather to Chris Carter and 20th century FOX. The circumstances that they revolve around however are mine, and my wild imagination.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Jan, who's talent in Art always makes me think differently.  
  
Author's notes: Mock's are over, and I'm glad to be back on the road again. This time it's to Dubai. When we come back it'll be back to work again. Yehaa.  
  
Hidden Talent  
  
Who would have thought you could do it,  
  
I didn't and neither did they,  
  
You kept it well hidden.  
  
A talent at bay.  
  
You didn't talk about it,  
  
Perhaps you didn't want to boast,  
  
And now that I know all about it,  
  
You've embarrassed the most.  
  
You're competition shouldn't be though,  
  
You're naturally talented,  
  
And when the others know,  
  
The hidden talent will be credited.  
  
Hidden Talent  
  
By Mosquito  
  
10:00 am  
  
Mulder's apartment  
  
Alexandria  
  
Running from the shower I grabbed my phone and tripped. Damn. Pressing the 'TALK' button I said: "Mulder."  
  
"You okay?" It was Scully.  
  
"Yeah, I tripped on the way to the phone."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"I was about to get dressed."  
  
"Oh, good. Then you can join me at the Virginia Exhibition Airfield."  
  
"Why, what's going on?"  
  
"The state championships are today, and I have an extra ticket if you want it." She said flatly.  
  
"You don't sound like you want me to come, Scully." I mentioned.  
  
There was a rustle for the phone and a couple harsh voices. Then another voice came on. "Agent Mulder." An unrecognizable voice came through. I stiffened at the thought of Scully being in trouble again. "This is Charlie Scully, Dana's brother."  
  
I released the breath I had been holding. "Mr. Scully, how can I help you?"  
  
"It's Charlie, Mulder, and I want you to get out here ASAP. The championships start in two hours. Dana wants you to come. She just doesn't like the idea that the rest of the family wants you to come too."  
  
"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"You've got two hours." Then he hung up.  
  
Two hours. I looked up at the clock. It was ten, so I had to rush and get out the door if I was going to be on time. I ran to the bedroom and put on some clothes, minding that I would be meeting the part of the Scully family that I had never met before, and stumbled out the door.  
  
  
  
11:45 am  
  
Virginia Exhibition Airfield  
  
As soon as I got out of my car, a boy came running up to me. "Agent Mulder?" He asked.  
  
I nodded and took the envelope he handed to me and opened it. I pulled out a ticket and Scully's neat handwriting on a piece of lined paper.  
  
M~  
  
Go ahead without me, I'll catch up with you.  
  
~S  
  
I looked at the ticket. A box seat. Wow, Scully really went all out on this.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the box." The boy said. "My name's Matt. Aunt Dana said you'd show up."  
  
Aunt Dana I thought, Oh, no, Bill's here.  
  
"My mom can't wait to meet you."  
  
Oh, this is Charlie's kid.  
  
At that point we got to the box. Following Matt in, I was greeted by Mrs. Scully and then introduced to the rest of the family.  
  
"Where's Scully?" I asked.  
  
"We're all Scully's." Matt commented.  
  
I laughed. "I meant your Aunt Dana."  
  
Mrs. Scully answered quickly before the young boy could open his mouth. "Dana's with Charlie, having a look at 'Red'."  
  
"Red?" I asked.  
  
"Red's a plane." Mrs. Scully informed me.  
  
"Oh. Is Charlie in the competition?"  
  
"Yeah, he is," Jill, Charlie's wife, said proudly.  
  
I nodded and sat back as the championship began.  
  
* * *  
  
Three airplanes had already preformed and there was still no sign of Scully. I was getting anxious to see her. Then the announcer said:  
  
"Number four has been the State Champion for the last six years. Flying in 'Sir Air-bubble,' Charles Scully."  
  
The crowd under us went wild as Charlie took off. He was definitely a favorite.  
  
I turned to Mrs. Scully, "Why'd he call it 'Sir Air-bubble?'  
  
"That's what he called his father." Mrs. Scully said proudly.  
  
I nodded in understanding.  
  
Charlie's display was amazing. I watched as the plane did flips and twirls. Very impressive. There was no wonder why he had been the champion for the last six years. After such a spectacle there was no way that he could loose. Or so I thought.  
  
He landed and was cheered from all angles.  
  
When his plane was removed a red plane around the same size came out to replace it. This must be Red I commented to myself. But, where was Scully?  
  
"Where's Dana?" I asked Mrs. Scully again.  
  
"She'll stay out there for the rest of the championship. Don't worry, and don't be so impatient." She told me and then turned back to the airfield.  
  
The crowd was going crazy and the plane hadn't even been announced yet. Then over speakers came the introduction. The announcer laughed and then said: "Most of us remember this fiery little plane. Number five was three time State Champion six years ago. Flying Red again after six years. Dana Scully."  
  
My eyes went wild. Scully's a pilot. A state champion exhibition flyer none the less.  
  
As she took off the announcer continued. "Dana passed her love for flying on to her younger brother, Charlie Scully. So, the trophy has stayed in to family for the last nine years. Let's see if they'll make it to ten."  
  
Then what I saw was the most incredible flight pattern ever. It was far better than any of the former flights. When she landed the crowd was chanting "Red" over and over again.  
  
She got out of the plane, hugged Charlie and then waved to the crowd.  
  
"Now, Fox, watch." Mrs. Scully said. "She's gonna make a gesture to you."  
  
I looked carefully and saw Scully scratch her nose, touch her chest and then she pointed at us. I understood immediately. I love you. I laughed. I knew that gesture well. She'd done it while we were on a case occasionally.  
  
We've been together as a couple for a while now. Tomorrow would be our seventh month anniversary.  
  
A couple of minutes later Scully and Charlie came up. She ran to me immediately and kissed me. I held on to her.  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
"That was sweet." I said commenting about the gesture, but knowing that she meant her flight performance.  
  
"It was awesome."  
  
She gave me a big smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I wondered.  
  
"I was going to." She explained, "but I thought that it would be nice to surprise you instead. I surprised my family the same way. Especially my dad, he didn't like the idea, but when I won y first title he was proud of me."  
  
"I can see why." I said and then kissed her again.  
  
When we released Mrs. Scully hugged Scully. Meanwhile I shook Charlie's hand."  
  
"So, you're the guy she's been nervous about all morning."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I mentioned with a smug smile on my face.  
  
"What did you think of her flight?"  
  
"I really liked it. One of the best I saw today."  
  
"Yeah," He agreed, "She did incredibly well, considering that she figured out her routine last yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday?" I asked. Last night she had been with me till about ten o'clock. She couldn't have figured it out then.  
  
I looked over at Scully. "I didn't have to go to Quantico. I actually had an extended lunch with Charlie."  
  
"Ahh." I said in understanding.  
  
"Dana, Fox, Charles," There's one more flyer left. Let's hope that he doesn't steal our title."  
  
"Yes Mom," Scully and Charlie said at the same time and then sat down. Scully, who took the chair next to me, slid her hand into mine. Then leaning her head against my shoulder she watched that last takeoff.  
  
The flight was also well done, but it had it's mistakes and Scully didn't hesitate to point them all out to me. At the end there was a clap of appreciation from the audience and then Scully and Charlie left.  
  
Twenty minutes later the announcer said: The scores from the judges are in. In third place, Aaron Richards, with Firebird; in second place, Charlie Scully, with Sir Air-bubble; and in first place, regaining her title after six years, Dana Scully with Red."  
  
Once again the crowd went crazy, Chanting "Red" continuously. I can only begin to imagine what she must feel.  
  
* * *  
  
On the way home she asked me: "What do you think of my flight suit? I was scared that I wouldn't fit in it anymore. It is however a little tight."  
  
"Well," I said, "I like it on you." I put my hand in her leg rubbing towards her intersection. She groaned and placed her head on the headrest.  
  
"Mulder," she hissed. "Be a good boy, put two hands on the wheel and get us home safely. If you're really good I'll let you undress me."  
  
"Ooh, Scully, you're turning me on."  
  
"Just drive, Mulder."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." I said driving us home to a night of passion, love, and lust.  
  
  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
